1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to latches and locks for use on sliding or rolling doors of vehicles, industrial cabinets, electrical equipment enclosures and the like wherein there is a need for a closure to be releasably retained in its closed position by the action of a latch bolt that is projectable rearwardly with respect to the closure to engage structure that is situated behind the closure. In preferred practice, the present invention relates to an improved, tamper and weather resistant, sliding door lock of the general type that constitutes the subject matter of the referenced Parent Utility Case, having a rearwardly projectable latch bolt that can be operated through independent use of 1) a key controlled push button that is accessible from the front of the door, and 2) an operating handle that is accessible from behind the door.
2. Prior Art
While the prior art is replete with latch and lock proposals for closures of the type that slide, roll or otherwise are arranged to move in directions that extend from side to side across openings that are controlled by their respective closures, there remains a need for a simple and relatively inexpensive, yet secure type of weather resistant latch and lock unit that has housing portions which can be clamped into engagement with front and rear surfaces of a panel portion of a closure, in surrounding relationship to an opening that is formed through the closure panel, and that provides an operating mechanism for moving a rearwardly projectable latch bolt to engage structure that is situated behind the closure to releasably secure the closure in its closed position.
3. The Referenced Parent and Companion Cases
The invention of the referenced Parent Utility Case provides novel and improved latch and lock units for closures of the sliding or rolling type. The referenced Parent Exterior Design Case addresses appearance features that preferably are incorporated in exterior portions of a latch or lock that embodies the preferred practice of the invention of the referenced Parent Utility Case. The referenced Parent Interior Design Case addresses appearance features that preferably are incorporated in interior portions of a latch or lock that embodies the preferred practice of the invention of the referenced Parent Utility Case. The referenced Companion Design Case addresses appearance features that preferably are incorporated in exterior portions of an improved latch or lock that embodies the preferred practice of the invention of the present case.